


(Didn't anyone tell you) Black is MY colour

by Lizberry333



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Darkness POV, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizberry333/pseuds/Lizberry333
Summary: (draft)To be fair, I didn't choose to be set free. But, I'm not complaining. It's nice to finally have a choice, well, as nice as it can be.Hi, I'm the darkness, wanna hear the story of the best (and worst) choice of my immortal life?(Inspired by OceanAndARock's 'Light is easy to love, show me your darkness' https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669208 )(Title from season 3 episode 16 when Regina asks Zelena "Didn't anyone tell you? Black is MY colour")





	(Didn't anyone tell you) Black is MY colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added the last paragraph. next chapter will be up when it's finished :)

To be honest, there really was no choice, picking Regina was just obvious and- huh? You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, I better start at the beginning.

Hi, I’m The Darkness. I’ve inhabited the dagger ever since Merlin made it for The Dark One and I got used to only controlling power hungry people who are easy to manipulate and persuade into dark magic and, it was fun but, it wasn’t challenging or interesting. The only things of interest to me happened to others who wouldn’t ever willingly take on the darkness of me and, the Dark Ones I was inhabiting at the time weren’t exactly about to give up their lives just to keep me entertained. And then there was Rumple.

Underneath it, he was always a coward, even though he liked to throw his power around and act cocky, he still ran away from actual danger. I could tell from the start that he would cling to life with all he had, and, because power was the main thing keeping him alive, I knew I would be stuck with him for a while so I _tried_ to have some fun - using his poor judgment to get him into sticky situations, getting him addicted to making deals. And it was fun, but it slowly got repetitive and boring (he didn’t seem to tire of it though), that is until he met Cora’s soon-to-be-queen daughter.

She was like a breath fresh air. Such fire! Such fury! Ready and willing to burn anyone who wronged her and not likely to leave them alive to wrong her again. Yet, different and more complex than other any Dark One had ever been; although she hated Snow White with all her being, she still refrained from killing her. At the time, I thought she might have had a soft spot for the child, or she simply didn’t want to kill an innocent 10-year-old. I was wrong.

I longed for her to be The Dark One, to have such passion and fight to keep and do such wickedly glorious things with. Perhaps that’s why I made Rumple jump at the chance to teach her; I wanted to mould her into the perfectly Evil Queen she was meant to be.  
****

Now, _this_ is where things get interesting.

She was doing well, a natural at magic. Sure, she was a little impatient, but she was doing well. Then came the fairy. She wanted to rip my perfect Queen off the beautifully dark path I was leading her down and I wouldn’t have it.

Now there’s one thing I forgot to tell you about me; while, yes, I reside in the dagger and inhabit The Dark One, I am _all_ of the darkness. This means that the little voice in the back of your mind (or front, if I have a particularly strong hold on you), yeah, that’s me. That little voice telling you to do that horrible thing or say that unneeded insult or even something small like buy that dozen of doughnuts when you’re on a diet is all me.

And here’s where all that comes in. So, everyone has that little voice in there head giving them advice which they choose whether to follow or not, but, because I had Rumple teaching her magic - dark magic - Regina was more prone to listen to that voice and take that advice. This made it a lot easier to get her to run away from her supposed soulmate and make sure I preserved my perfect Queen because she was almost ready to become my greatest masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still a draft but I felt like I should add what I've recently done


End file.
